


i do not fear the land, i do not fear the sea

by goodlilbee



Series: to the sea [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Beautiful, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, i haven’t written on here in ages so if this is garbage i apologise, others not mentioned sorry, seongjoong, wrote this late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlilbee/pseuds/goodlilbee
Summary: “i do not fear the futurebecause you are all i see”-fuck it.seongjoong on a date at the seaside.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: to the sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	i do not fear the land, i do not fear the sea

“You know you’re not supposed to feed the birds, right?” Seonghwa asked, as he witnessed Hongjoong throw a good amount of the box of fries they were sharing out for a hoard of seagulls to fight over. “There’s a sign.” He gestured to his left, where said sign stood, reading ‘DO NOT FEED THE BIRDS’ in bold text.

“You know you’re no fun, right?” Hongjoong joked back, pouting at him for a short moment before resuming throwing food out. “And anyways, these kinda taste like ass,” He explained, bringing the box up to examine it, as if to check the quality of the food inside. He wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust.

Seonghwa had to agree with him there. The fries were somewhat undercooked and extremely greasy.

He did not, however, agree with Hongjoong lifting himself up off the bench they’d been sat on, and tipping the whole box onto the floor so that seagulls swarmed around his feet to get what they could.

“You-” Seonghwa began, but just covered his face with one hand when Hongjoong only laughed, smiling at him brightly. “Come on.” He said blankly, grabbing his hand and tugging him away from the scene, as if he thought someone would actually care that someone was feeding the birds.

“Where are we going?” Hongjoong asked, a playfulness in his voice that was almost teasing. 

“I want ice cream.” Seonghwa mumbled. Hongjoong made a small noise of glee at the news that they were in fact now going to get ice cream. It was then that Seonghwa realised he had not yet let go of the others’ hand, so he did so as quickly and casually as he could.

The two of them weren’t “together” yet. They were simply trying something out, and their first three dates had mainly consisted of just lounging around at one of their places. For their fourth, Seonghwa had decided to take Hongjoong to a seaside pier about an hour’s drive away.

Hongjoong chose quite possibly the most colourful ice cream he could have from the small shop they went to. A double cone with strawberry and blue bubblegum on it, with bright green lime sauce and multicoloured sprinkles. Seonghwa thought that if Kim Hongjoong was an ice cream, that is what he would be. He did not appreciate the mocking he received at his two scoops of vanilla in a tub. (“That is so fucking boring, oh my god.” The other had said).

A little while later, and Hongjoong had dragged Seonghwa down the steps to the beach. The colour of the sky had now shifted to an array of light pinks and oranges, and a lot of the people, especially parents with children, had cleared off and gone home by this point.

“Why aren’t we sitting on a bench again?” Seonghwa wondered aloud through a spoonful of his ice cream, the two of them now sat on some rocks by the sea.

“Because! What, you’re gonna bring me here and we’re  _ not  _ gonna go on the beach?” He exclaimed, a little too seriously and Seonghwa could only chuckle lightly.

It was what drove him towards Hongjoong in the first place, how free-spirited and untroubled by everything Hongjoong seemed to be. There was a certain kind of light about him, a sparkle that Seonghwa would hate to ever see go dim.

Seonghwa did not realise that he had been staring, until Hongjoong noticed, turned around and poked him on the forehead.

“Hello? You there?” He asked, tilting his head slightly and smiling. Seonghwa felt his cheeks go pink and quickly turned to look in front of him. He tried his best to ignore Hongjoong near on dying of laughter beside him.

For the next few minutes or so, they remained in silence, while Hongjoong finished his ice cream. They said nothing, the only sounds being a light, sea breeze, commotion from the few people still at the pier and seagulls flying overhead.

Before Hongjoong had quite finished his ice cream, Seonghwa turned to him.

“I love you.” He said, his voice calm, but also smaller than ever. He watched, as Hongjoong’s eyes widened, mid-way through a last bite of the ice cream cone. He kept watching, as his expression softened again.

“I know.” He smiled, staring out to sea. Seonghwa panicked for a split-second, thinking that was the only response he’d get and he had fucked up, until the other boy turned to him once again.

“I  know  you do, Seonghwa. And it’s- That feeling-” He paused for a moment, as if to gather the things he wanted to say. “Everyone else that has loved me, I haven’t  _ known _ . They said it, but, I doubted it, you know? I never... I could never believe them.”

Seonghwa stared, lips parted slightly, at a loss for what to say.

“But you? You’ve literally only now just said it to me, and I... I’ve never doubted it. Never once believed you didn’t. And that... Means everything to me, Seonghwa.” He finished, looking him directly in the eyes.

Seonghwa remained at a loss for words, before falling forward slightly and pulling Hongjoong into a tight embrace, which was gladfully accepted.

“I’m... I’m so glad.” He finally replied, his voice quiet. “I’m glad you know you’re loved.” He truly meant it.

“You know you are too, right?” Hongjoong questioned, pulling back from the hug so he could look at Seonghwa, who could, once again, only stare back blankly. “I love you too, idiot.” He grinned, that light of his shining in his eyes with ease. “I love you so fucking much, Seonghwa. I’m so glad I met you.”

Seonghwa could have sworn in that moment, that all the sunlight that was left in the sky was shining only on him.

It wasn’t long before Seonghwa was hugging him again. It didn’t take him long to realise that tears were falling down the others’ face.

“You made me fucking cry, dumbass.” He laughed.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey lmao
> 
> so today i was at a pier and instead of doing normal things my brain said “seongjoong on a date here” and here we are.
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> leave a comment or come bully me on twt @yeosangfever
> 
> bye
> 
> -bee<3


End file.
